Diary of a Cassadine
by Ms Quinn Fabray
Summary: 15-year-old Tori Cassadine's diary. Entry almost everyday, basically about that day's GH episode. Please read and review!
1. Introduction

Introduction: I Will Not Make The Sam Mistakes That You Did.

My name is Victoria Elizabeth Rosco-Cassadine. I'm 15 years old. I was born on May 27th 1989 to Faith Rosco and Stefan Cassadine, both deceased. I never knew my father, but I wish I had. My mother was part of the mob. She was killed last month. I miss her so much. I'm dating a great guy named Dillon Quartermaine. I live with my Aunt Alexis, Uncle Ric, cousin Kristina, Dillon, and my cousin Nikolas' wife Emily, on Spoon Island. My house is called Wyndemere. Ric and Alexis got married this past November. I was their witness at the wedding. They are currently expecting their first child. Nikolas usually lives with us too, but he is in jail for killing my grandmother, Helena. Ironically, she's not really dead. I saw her, but I can't prove that to the police. So Nikolas remains in jail. My best friend is Brook Lynn Ashton. Sage Alcazar was the best friend I've ever had, but she was murdered back in August.

Tori


	2. April 20th 2005

**April 20th 2005**: **And I** **Won't Let Myself Cause My Heart So Much Misery.**

Today Aunt Alexis left Uncle Ric. She took Kristina. I don't know where she's going, or when she'll be back. I want to comfort Ric, but he doesn't even know I was listening, so I should let him be. Dillon called, asking me to help him convince Emily to move back home, to the Quartermaine mansion. How can I possibly help him when my whole family is falling apart? I'm really worried about Alexis, but more about Ric. I know Alexis left me here to take care of him, but I don't know how. All I want is for them to be happy. I know how much they love each other and how excited they are about the baby. I'm hoping Alexis will realize what a mistake she's made and come back to us.

Tori


	3. April 21st 2005

April 21st 2005: I Will Not Break The Way You Did

It's a miracle! Michael's alive! Not only do Jason and Sam have proof, but Lorenzo and Carly saw him! However, apparently A.J.'s alive too, and he's been turning Michael against Sonny and Carly. And he was the one who hired my mom to kidnap Kristina, Michael, and Morgan. What a monster. How could he do that to his own son? Ric seems to be doing a good job hiding his pain. I saw him in confession yelling at Durant about something. I miss my aunt and Kristina so much. After that I went home. I sat in Kristina's room rocking in her rocking chair, holding Angel Bear close. Alexis must have been in a hurry to leave, if she and Kristina left without Angel Bear. Dillon's been out all day. I wonder if he's heard the news about Michael. Once he knows Michael's alive he can stop blaming himself for his death. I blamed myself too, because Dillon and I, along with Luke, Skye, and Justus, had helped my mother escape from prison. But know I know he's still alive, and I don't blame myself anymore. I just hope Dillon will feel the same.

Tori


	4. April 22nd 2005 and April 25th 2005

Author's note: To get caught up, I'm going to post two entries today. Please read and review!

**April 22nd 2005- You Fell So Hard**

I went over to the Quartermaine mansion today. I saw Michael! He gave me a huge hug and said he had missed me. I missed him too, of course. I told him how brave he was, risking his life for Kristina and Morgan. I also apologized for what my mother did. Then we heard yelling. A.J. and Jason were fighting and they went through the railing at the top of the stairs. I was so afraid for Jason. I hope he's alright.

Tori

**April 25th 2005**- **I Learned The Hard Way**

Jason is going to be alright. I was amazed, he walked away without even a scratch. A.J.'s back is broken, but he's expected to live, unfortunately. I hope he spends the rest of his life in prison. He deserves it after what he did to Michael. Sonny and Carly still can't get through to him. I don't want to seem conceited, but the only person Michael will really talk to is me. He's staying overnight at the hospital, so I sat with him for awhile. He curled up in my arms, like a little kid, and I stroked his hair. It's so nice to be able to take care of him. I do love Michael, as if he were my own little brother.

Tori


End file.
